


Between the History and Religion Sections

by elsweyrfondue



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsweyrfondue/pseuds/elsweyrfondue
Summary: Real short GaryXreader I wrote a like 4 years ago but I realized that it was actually okay and probably should be posted since this fandom deserves more love.





	Between the History and Religion Sections

You’d seen him around campus for months. He seemed so interesting that you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. He is friends with Jimmy, who had arrived before you did, and Pete. You are friends with Pete. He is your lab partner and you had a fun time accidentally making something foam up and explode all over the desk. Plus his terrified face when that happened made it so much funnier. 

Today Jimmy wasn’t with Gary. Neither was Pete. Granted, he was in the library. Not many people came here to hang out with friends unless you were a nerd. He was here for school most likely; something that forced him to be here. Now, obviously you weren’t a nerd, and you certainly didn’t hang out in the library that often. You’d only been here two other times before.

You hadn’t seen him come in. You were on the second floor looking through the religion section when, between Buddhism and Christianity, he was there. He had that sort of angry look he usually held. There were two shelves between you and he didn’t see you staring at him. You never had this chance to stare this long without having to dart your eyes back and you were caught in a trance. Staring at his scar and choppy hair that fell in his eyes, his eyes- ‘oh my god his eyes are looking right at me!’, your brain screamed as you fell backwards and barely saved yourself from tripping on your own feet. 

You turned promptly around to face the history section and pretended to ponder through the books while the red in your cheeks faded away. After a moment you craned your head slowly to look behind you through the books again and couldn’t find him. You sighed out of relief and walked around the history section to the other side into the corner of the building. 

You didn’t even see him. He was standing in the corner apparently waiting for you because as soon as you were hidden from view of all other people, in the dark of the corner, he pushed you against the bookshelf, which was surprisingly sturdy. He had one hand on your collar, and the other on your shoulder. You looked up in surprise to find two dark pools with frustration lining them. He wasn’t that much bigger than you. You could probably push him off, but something about him set your teeth on edge. 

“What is your problem?” He nearly whispers threateningly. 

“W-what?” You ask confused. Your mind was focused on his lips but couldn’t really listen to what had been coming out of them. He groans, even more frustrated.

“You deaf?” He paused and broke eye contact for a second to look to his left, then looked back to glare again. “I’ve seen you, day after day. Fucking looking at me like a fuckin’ weirdo.”

“I-no…” 

“Are you telling me I didn’t just see those creepy eyes staring at me through the books 30 seconds ago?” He hissed and you felt his breath hot on your face. The heat radiating from his body pressed against yours was working against all thinking.

“No?” You manage to breathe out.

“No?” You only realize now the thing that was creeping under your skin, was that he hadn’t smirked since he grabbed you. Whenever you saw him around campus, he always had a smirk on. If you didn’t care, you might think he was just happy. Since he pulled you into the dark corner he never once had a playful look on his face, pretend or not. Now, a smirk spread on his face. When you saw his sharp teeth glint, your mind snapped back to the present. 

“Yes.” Your hands tremble at your sides.

“Yes, you were staring at me.”

You nod shakily, even though he didn’t pose it as a question. 

“Yes, you have been staring at me for months.” His grin grows wider.

You blink and feel a huge lump in your throat so you nod again, too scared to speak. He looks down at your lips quivering and licks his own. He leaned even closer, lips just a couple inches apart, and looks you in the eyes. 

“Yes?” He whispers.

“Yes.” You sigh with a choke before he quickly presses his mouth down onto yours. There’s almost no movement at first, just the hard press of his full lips on yours. You push forward and open your mouth and he takes the advantage, slides his tongue into your mouth and pushes you harder against the bookshelf. It sways a little but neither of you pay any mind to it. He drops the hand from your shoulder to your hip and grips hard. The hand at your collar slides up a little further and he holds your neck in place, in a threatening grip on your windpipe. 

When you pull apart to breathe, it’s only for a second. Once you both drag in ragged breaths he leans forward and bruises another kiss on your red lips. You moan deep in your throat when he pushes his body flush against yours. The heat that is radiating in your belly explodes and you can’t even hear the sounds of the books dropping behind you, but then your stomach drops as you feel the bookshelf tipping completely and you would’ve fallen with it had Gary not wrapped his arm around your waist. The kiss thoroughly broken and whatever mind-powers Gary had been using on you gone, you both turn to look at the bookshelf dropping---and hitting another one, and another, in a terrible game of dominoes. Four in total knock down and yelps are heard from downstairs. You both stand in shock while Mrs. Carvin, Algie and Cornelius run up to find the mess you made. Gary’s arm is still draped around your hip, but he drops it when he sees the three staring at you guys. 

“You two, report to the headmasters’ office immediately!” She booms. When you turn your body around to face Gary you both break into a hysteric fit of laughter.


End file.
